Golden Eyes, Black Ties and Marriage Lies
by Cotton Candy Walrus
Summary: What happens when Sam and Gabriel finally get together, lets just say nothing is ever easy involving a Winchester. How will Sam react when a child of unknown origin ends up on his motel bed? Sabriel, with a side of destiel, post mpreg. Done mostly in flash backs as things are being figured out. Possibly characters deaths depending on my mood during the time I am writing said scenes
1. Chapter 1

Golden eyes gazed down frantically at the bundle of blue blanket and pink skin secured tightly in a pair of weak arms. He had to keep moving, there wasn't a second to lose. The night was cold and the trees in the woods were too tall to see over. A thick canopy of oaks lie out above him, blocking the moonlight. It was a good thing he didn't need it, and probably working for him in other ways as well. He had been running for nine months, and he didn't know how much longer he could take it.

In the clearing ahead he can make out the silhouette of a man, tall with broad shoulders. The figure makes a small effort to reach the pair less than a mile in front of him. Panicking, the golden eyed man places two fingers to the head of the child, causing it to cry out in pain just seconds before it disappeared altogether, leaving nothing but a limp blanket behind. He tries to turn around and run the other way but just one step in the opposite direction leads him face to face with enemy, a silver angelic blade perched painfully in his chest.

Ten months earlier:

A simple haunting in a small town in Arizona brought an impala chalked full of men speeding into town.

"Dean, Gabriel and I are angels of the lord, I don't see why you insist on driving several hours to Arizona opposed to allowing up to transport the two of you." Castiel's blue eyes fixated curiously on the driver from the passenger seat.

"Cas, man, we've been over this. You know how much I hate it when you poof me places, I messes me up."

"Don't take it personal Cassie, your boy toy is a wuss." Gabriel commented as he ignored the threatening looks from the Sasquatch in the seat next to him. Popping a sucker in his mouth he rolled down the window causing his golden hair to fly around in face.

"You know, no one asked you to come along," from the back seat Sam's cheeks flush a bit, "I'm still not a hundred percent sure why your even here really. I mean doesn't an archangel-pagan god-trickster have better things to do than parade around with us on lame salt'n'burn hunts?"

"You would think, Dean-o, but life's been so boring now that the pagans have been pretty much put out of business and my brothers have been thrown in the cage." His normally easy going, mischievous tone had turned cold and almost hostile. "So here I am, trying to stay entertained by team free will as they do what they do."

"Nice to know saving the world is entertaining you, Gabe."

The witty banter continued as they crossed the Arizona border. Right off the highway was a brilliantly bright sign reading _Turner Motel, vacancy._

Despite the fact it was barely seven am, the parking lot of the crappy motel was inhabited by dozens of old cars. Dean pulled up to the lobby, causing the engine of "Baby" to purr in a low, slow rumble .

"My, ain't she a beauty" a man seemingly in his late forties with a very impressive collection of facial hair commented before whistling.

"1967 Chevy impala, and the love of my life" Dean responded while affectionately petting the hood earning him a disapproving glance from Cas. Beaming widely at the fact he had found others that knew what true beauty was, he led the caravan of men up to the desk.

"Here for the convention I assume, so will that be four queens or two kings?"

"Two queens, those two are, uh, quiet the night owls." Dean explained in attempt to explain why the angels don't sleep.

"Kay, Room 207"

**Author's Note: so weird plot bunny I had at like three am and I needed to write it down. Let me know what you think please. Oh and if you enjoyed this and are eager to read other things I constructed, check out **_**A tale I have a hard time naming. **_** COMMENTS CORRECTIONS AND CONCERNS MAY BE LEFT WITH YOUR REVIEWS. Thank you. **


	2. Chapter 2

The night sky, dark and tinted violet, twinkled above the impala. Perched almost flirtatiously on its hood were none other than its owner and his angel. Sometimes, on the nights that Dean couldn't sleep, he would invite Cas to take a drive with him. They would grab a couple of beers and head out to an open field or abandoned parking lot, sit on top "baby" and watch the stars. This used to be a favorite pass time of Sam and Dean, but as of late, both brothers agreed to let it be a time for Cas and Dean to bond. Although neither would admit or even say it allowed.

Three am found Sam laying alone in the one room motel, the dust so thick it was suffocating. The tossing and turning of the giant man wasn't helping the situation. It wasn't like nightmares where a new occurrence, he had dealt with them his whole life. Something was different about these though. Something he couldn't really place. They were so realistic, so vivid. He didn't know weather to take pride in the accuracy of his subconscious or be terrified of the pain it could cause him. Most of the time, especially recently, they didn't seem like they pertained to him at all.

This night in particular brought Sam to a foggy battlefield. Gravestones in a state of age and decay, line him on either side. The trees were all burned and mangled. The very little visibility was obtained by the half moon that hung high above him. He made his way slowly down the narrow path, watching his step as best he could. A sea of dark figures could be seen dead on the ground up a head. As he got closer, he noticed the black wings burned into the grass and gravel the bodies lay on top of. Sprouting up from the ground, at the center of the deceased was a stone angel, and leaning sadly on it was a figure, wearing jeans and a green jacket. From his back sprouted three sets of golden wings.

Sam makes his first attempt to step over one of the bodies but stops before his toe can reach the ground. The inner circle of them slowly stand, followed by the rest. Like a wave, one by one the remaining victims get to their feet, leaving the impressions of their previous locations just as they had been. Instantaneously, they all begin to walk towards the center. Sam can see on from the outer ring pull out an angel blade from their coat sleeve. He knows what is about to happen. The screams of the golden winged man in the center ring out in blood curdling symphonies across the graveyard. But Sam can't move.

"No! GET AWAY FROM HIM!" his eyes shot open and he realized he was back in the motel room. Panting, he fell back and pulled the covers over his head. He had no idea why this dream has messed him up so bad. He was shaking, all he could think about was how much pain the man must have been in as his own kin ripped his to pieces. Childish instincts of how to deal with fear and grief kick in. He feels the opposite side of the bed sink in. He doesn't look up, but he puts his head securely in the lap of the person he is sharing the bed with. Wrapping his arms around the waist of the neighboring body, he can feel their hand stroke the back of his head.

"Shhhh. It's gonna be ok Samsquatch"

**Author's Note: thanks for reading. Please review. I would love to hear what you think. Sorry about the wait by the way. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: sorry, life has been very evil lately so I will try to update more. Enjoy**

"Come on Sammy" Gabriel whined, "Do I really need to wear the monkey suit?" his bottom lip slipped above his top in a pout.

"You're the one that wanted to tag along, Gabe," Sam sighed as he pulled the much shorter archangel closer to him by the collar of his white button up. Sam would never say it, but man, did he clean up nicely. "I can't believe a person who can concoct an entire alternate reality without breaking a sweat, can't even tie his own tie!" The distance between them was, even for the situation at hand, very little. Sam hoped Gabe wouldn't notice but wasn't quick to retreat.

"So where are we off to, Sammamish?"

"We should probably hit the witness's house first."

"Alright" The golden haired man chirped.

Since Dean insisted on taking the impala, Gabe would have to poof Sam there. Normally it would just take a hand on the shoulder in order to take someone with him but there was no way Gabe was missing out on this opportunity. While Sam stuffed his gun and badge into their respective pockets of his jacket, Gabriel weighed his options. As Sam stepped into arms reach of the angel, it had already been decided. With a snicker and a grin, Gabe snaked his hand around the waist of the hunter and snapped his fingers, bringing them into the drive way of the first witness.

Sam jumped a bit at the action, especially since the short man reach a very low part of his back.

!

Dean looked across the diner table at the scruffy haired man in the trench coat in front of him. He had to hold back the grin at how odd and out of place he looked sitting there. He sat up straight with his arms at his sides, his head tilted just a little bit to the side and his eyes looking intensely at the elder Winchester.

"What is it, Dean?" Cas asked, breaking the silence.

"Nothing, its just kind of funny thinking I'm eating lunch with an angel."

"I don't require food, Dean. I will watch you have lunch, but I will not join you." Dean rolled his eyes but grinned just the same. "Besides, I have accompanied you to lunch several times since I have been in your company."

"I know Cas, it was just something I was thinking about in the silence. Man, it's weird not having Sammy around. How do you think their doing?"

"Sam is with Gabriel. I doubt any mischief they get into will have been caused by anything other than my brother."

"Ok, that was not a visual I needed." Dean's dramatic grimacing was interrupted by the waitress bringing them the food.

!

"We were just joking around! I never thought that Kelly would actually do it! She was always a wuss! When we dared her to go in there, we just wanted to prove a point!" the small blond boy explained in a state of panic. "We walked up to the old house through the woods. Macy and me, we hid in the bushes and shoved Kelly forward. We thought she would run! We thought she would chicken out and give us something to tease her about. She really ran into the house, she barreled right through the door. We waited a couple of minutes, but we figured she was just trying to scare us, I said she would jump out the window or something. But she never did. We started back for home after a while but at the top of the hill we heard her scream. We were so terrified we ran all the way back to my house. We called the cops but it was too late,"

Sam stopped taking notes and looked up at the teenager, "What do _you_ think killed Kelly?"

"Old farmer Stevens." His face was drained of all color, "They say he killed his wife for setting free the pigs and sold her in their place. His soul was cursed and now he is stuck in the old house for the rest of eternity."

!

The impala rolled up to the lot of vintage cars with a rumble. A large banner hung low from two columns in front of an antique China shop. It read, "36th Annual Downtown Car Show". With a grin Dean escorted Cas down the street to admire the sea of ancient automobiles.

"If Sammy asks, we were doing research"

**Author's Note: I hope to update soon. Please review and if you have any comments, corrections or suggestions feel free to let me know.:) **


End file.
